1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upright refrigerator, particularly of built-in type, in accordance with the introduction to the main claim.
2. Description of the Related Art
A built-in refrigerator is known to comprise a cabinet having at least one food preservation cavity provided with its own access door associated frontally with the cabinet. This cabinet presents a compartment for the usual refrigeration circuit compressor, the compartment being separate from the preservation cavity. The compartment comprises a bottom wall to which the compressor is fixed, the wall being spaced from a rear wall of the refrigerator cabinet by an aperture communicating with a lower cavity of the cabinet which spaces the bottom wall from a lower wall of the refrigerator cabinet, which itself is usually spaced from a surface on which the refrigerator is positioned. The cavity is bounded laterally by cabinet side walls which extend beyond the bottom wall of the compressor compartment, by a lower wall of the cabinet and rearward by the cabinet rear wall; this cavity presents at its front a aperture usually closed by a plinth having an aesthetic function. Finally, the lower wall of the cabinet is spaced from its rear wall to create an aperture for air access to the compressor compartment for its cooling.
In a built-in refrigerator of the stated type, the air may reach the compressor entraining with it impurities (such as dust) which can deposit on the compressor, on the condenser, on the electrical parts of the refrigerator or on those members of the refrigeration circuit adjacent to the compressor, to compromise its correct operation.